Is This Really Happening?
by Oh Death
Summary: During the Battle of Hogwarts everyone lost someone. They lost a friend, a sibling, lover, mother, father, housemate, or teacher but no one lost as much as George Weasley did when he walked into the Great Hall to find his twin brother dead. His only thought was is this really happening?


The Battle of Hogwarts was a day no one could forget no matter how hard they tried,even those who did not fight. May 2nd, 1998 was a day of death and destruction. So many lives were lost, families destroyed, and the castle so many called home almost fell to ruins. This day would be preserved in history books and taught to the new generations as they came into the wizarding world. Eventually this day would float out of the minds of the living and what truly transpired during the battle that dragged on into the night would only be known to the dead. It was a day of tragedy all around. However for one young man, barely nineteen, this day was the worst day he would ever live. For on this day he lost the most important person in his life a month and four days after their birthday.

George Weasley would never forget when he walked into the Great Hall yearning to crack a few jokes with his twin brother to ease the tension only to be pulled into a bone-crushing hug by a sobbing Percy. The fear he felt in that moment was enough for every thought to leave him except for the image of his mum dead on the floor of the same hall he once charmed to be as slippery as ice with Fred, of Ginny lying on the same ground pale and cold. He saw an image of Bill with Fleur crying a widow's lament over him, of his younger brother Ron, or even of his dad with his ginger hair he passed onto them all. He waited for Fred to walk up and tell him what was going on but all he could hear was Percy repeating "I'm sorry," over and over again in his ear.

When Percy released him he looked over and saw his family standing together and he realised who was missing. _NO!_ He saw Bill and Fleur standing together alongside his mum who was sobbing into his father's shoulder but his eyes never truly left the body. Pure terror and an indescribable pain set in as he moved towards the smiling corpse. Fred. The smile on Fred's face was the same one he had seen spread across his own features when him and Fred pulled off any prank. The smile that showed up when they tried to trick their way past the age line around the Goblet of Fire in their fifth year. Was that spell really the only time he would see him and his twin growing old together? He would now have to grow old alone without Fred to share in all the important events. His brother who will remain nineteen forever, his brother who never got the chance to grow old, to marry, who will never crack another joke, the same brother who took so much joy in making others laugh died with a smile on his face and his laughter evident in his eyes.

"No," George whispered in a heartbroken voice as he reached his family. Bill said something but George didn't truly hear him as he began to break down. In an instant all you could hear was the sound of a brother losing the only person who understood everything about him as he kneeled by his head. It was the most heart wrenching sound anyone in that hall had ever heard and they had all lost someone that day.

"Fred, come on get up. Stop playing dead, I get you want to make me feel bad for the whole 'holey' thing but don't do this please just get up," even with all the noise going on the Weasley's all heard George whispering to his brother, begging him to get up, to crack a joke, to do anything other than lie there, to be anything other than dead. His voice cracking every time he stumbled over the word 'dead.' Fred dying had never been an option for him, not even a possibility. They planned to watch each others back during the battle and they couldn't have been separated for more than half an hour, maybe an hour at most.

He didn't believe it, he couldn't believe it. He thought if he kept whispering Fred's name he might sit up and laugh it off as a joke. A horrible, terrible joke he might kick his ass for later. How did he move on from this? His twin brother, his other half, the Forge to his Gred, was gone. Fred was gone and he would give anything to bring him back.

No one said anything once Ginny arrived. Their mum lowered herself onto Fred's chest hugging him while stopping herself from wailing but she couldn't hide the tremors going through her body. Her husband began stroking her hair. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours but it could have been mere minutes before the Golden Trio walked through the doors to the unnervingly silent Great Hall.

_I'm not a very good writer but I've always had a lot of feelings for Fred's death because I sort of empathize with how George must be feeling. _

_I have an identical twin myself and I could not imagine going through life without her. She is the most important person to me and I wrote this with her in mind_


End file.
